


Aces High

by Aeltari



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F word, Fun and Games, Gen, Teasing friends, guy shenanigans, losing a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: When Genevieve returns home to Covenant from a visit to Diamond City, she realizes that boys will be boys no matter what era they live in or how old they are!





	Aces High

* * *

"So you think your house will still be standing when you get back?" Piper grinned at Genevieve as she finished off the last of her beer.

"Well I can't see Danse doing anything silly," responded Genevieve, the shafts of morning light playing on her auburn hair. The friends sat in Piper's tiny abode in Diamond City. Genevieve and her dog had come a day ago to resupply.

Piper made a serious face and leaned over. "RJ," she said simply.

"Oo. Yes, I never considered that. I half expect to find Hancock passed out on the roof baked on some chem or other."

Piper made a face, "I understand why people get into them but I never could. Its too scary to lose control out here."

"Hancock got the way he is because of them."

"You mean like a ghoul?"

Genevieve nodded. "Long story but yes he wasn't changed in the usual way. Maybe he'll tell you one day."

"I bet it would make one heck of a story!" Quipped Piper.

"I don't think he wants the world to know it though,"

Piper nodded and stood, going to her desk and sitting down. "I need something good for my next issue. With your Brotherhood stomping around, the baddies are all laying low. It makes for boring copy!"

Genevieve picked up her backpack and slung it on. Dogmeat was suddenly alert and spun around in front of the door.

"I could talk to Elder Maxson and get you a tour of the Prydwen."

Piper's face lit up. "Are you kidding me?! That would be incredible! It might help, letting people get to know your group. They won't be so apprehensive then!"

Genevieve smiled. "Well when a vertibird lands in your yard be ready!"

Piper began scribbling furiously on her notepad as Genevieve said her goodbye and stepped outside.

* * *

 The journey was reasonably uneventful. Aside from the usual oversized bugs and roaming feral ghouls, Genevieve and Dogmeat made it back to their homestead at the former Covenant.  As they reached the final few yards, she stopped and blinked in disbelief.

Standing guard just outside the gate, holding his weapon, was her husband, William Danse.

In his boxers.

"Danse? What in the heck...?"

He was about to say something when a cackling laugh erupted above him. RJ MacCready was sitting beside a turret on its ledge smoking a cigarette. He gave Genevieve a mock salute. "Hey gorgeous. As you can see, everything's a-ok here."

Genevieve raised her eyebrows at her best friend and indicated Danse. "Would either one of you care to explain this? And where's John?"

"Dunno," said RJ with a shrug, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground where Genevieve promptly crushed it.

She gave a heavy sigh and turned to her husband. He refused to look at her and stared off into the distance, stony faced. She touched his cheek. "Go get dressed Danse. Seriously. What if we're attacked?"

"My training included simulations under every possible condition," he said.

"I know but this is ridiculous. Did RJ put you up to this? Go get dressed!"

"Negative. Not until 1700 hours," said Danse, pursing his lips.

"You know, I technically outrank you," said Genevieve slyly.  "I could make it an order!"

"As I am no longer a member of the Brotherhood, I believe I can refuse to obey."

Up on his perch, RJ guffawed and Genevieve scowled at him. 

"Come on, William. Enough. Go get dressed."

"I can't. Its a matter of honor. I must remain at my post in current attire until 1700 hours."

Hancock wandered over then from somewhere in the compound. "Hello sunshine," he said amiably. "I see you discovered our new guard uniform. Minimalist." He laughed and RJ snorted.

"I don't suppose _you_ care to explain it?" Asked Genevieve looking at the ghoul.

"Not much to tell," he said. "Had ourselves a friendly little game of cards..."

"And he lost, is that it? He doesn't even know how to play!"

RJ laughed again. "I know, thats what made it classic! After this he's got latrine duty too!"

Genevieve looked at all three of them. "I was gone two days. Two! And _you_ two couldn't refrain from torturing him!"

She narrowed her eyes at RJ and Hancock. "If he gets hurt, I'm stringing you both up from the Prydwen! In your boxers!" She stalked off into the compound.

"Hey!" Called RJ. "How's that gonna work if a guy goes commando?"

"Too much information!" Genevieve shrieked.

"Don't suppose you wanna join us later for round two then?" RJ was laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath.

"I'm guessing that squeal was a no," said Hancock.

"Too bad for us! Be cute to see her in her skivvies!" RJ heard the click of a weapon safety unlocking and looked down to see Danse's weapon aimed at him. "Aww come on Will, i'm just messing with her. Relax!"

Genevieve returned and looked up at RJ. "Guess what? You're getting bloatfly for dinner." She smiled sweetly and flounced off. RJ scrambled to his feet, got off the ledge and ran after her. "Genny! Shit no! I'll do anything you want! No bloatfly, please please please!"

* * *

 

RJ looked over at Danse in discomfort as they stood side by side at the gate, weapons in hand. "It's fucking cold," the mercenary complained. He held his gun over his naked crotch miserably. "Never gonna use the words _I'll_ _do_ _anything_ around her ever again. That woman is evil!"

Staring blank faced out across the river, Danse said "Aces high, soldier. Aces high."

**Author's Note:**

> This was another actual game scenario. I used a mod to dress Danse in Maxson's kickass battlecoat and turned it off by mistake so he was standing guard in his undies! NPC's end up in weird places and RJ was on the turret ledge and Hancock was on the roof of a house talking about a chem break!


End file.
